An Unlikely Pair
by TenebrisCor
Summary: A more unlikely pair you will never find.. and yet it works. The question is.. how? WARNING: Smut can be found here.. when it is, you can't say you weren't warned.. ONESHOT


_A/N : Hey all y'all. Given the nature of this story, most will probably not take the time to read this, but to those of you are have, you have my thanks. _

_I simply had to get this story out of my system. It was building up and was blocking the flow of my other story, 'Virtus et Potestas', which is also about this pair. So if you have not started on my other, please go check it out after reading this! This oneshot is the outcome of a long set of trials. A lot has happened to the pair before they could get to this point, so it is not like they decided one day out of the blue to get together._

_This was the first time I have written about a relationship at this stage, so hopefully I was able to pull it off! _

_For those who care, I am not the owner of the movie these characters were taken from. I love their potential, and I wish I owned Jack Frost, but unfortunately I do not. Now on with it!_

* * *

The morning was quiet, and the sun had yet to make its appearance. That did not stop Pitch from watching over his little winter spirit however.

Although spirits do not need to sleep often, it does create a satisfying peace. Forfeiting a few hours of consciousness for those precious moments is well worth the sacrifice. If it can be called such when you have all the time in the world.

Jack's eyes were speckled with frost, and his body gave off a hint of a chill. It was the same chill that he left when being lifted through a town on a winter's day. The same frost that coated the blades of grass that were fortunate enough to survive whatever Jack might have thrown at them.

Lovingly, Pitch's golden gaze ran over the smaller form. Frost truly was beautiful, his features holding enough childish innocence to be quite cute, and yet angled enough to give a handsome visage.

Slowly, as if recognizing the soft gaze, blue eyes cracked open.

"Hey Pitch, is something wrong?" When the cerulean eyes turned, they creased in concern.

Realizing his gaze had gone unfocused in thought, gold met ice for an intense moment as Pitch contemplated how to respond. Nothing was wrong per say, but their relationship never ceased to amaze him.

"Nothing love. I am merely astounded at times that you can still bare to look at me as you do." And this was true. Over the years, the events leading up to this disturbingly effective relationship haunted him.

Even though he is known as the King of Nightmares by many, it doesn't mean that he is particularly proud of it. It simply is. Not everyone can have a good night's sleep without fail for the entirety of their life. For some, nightmares help a lesson reach home. They often guide the individual away from making a ridiculously foolish decision.

However, before Pitch was 'courting' Frost, one could say, he often abused this power. Taking dreams of unicorns turn into nightmares. There was absolutely no call for it, and it is something that still bothers him.

"Oh, you're not goin' on 'bout that again are you?" Sighing, Jack set his head down again onto his pillow. His voice was muffled, but the message was clear.

Frustrated, Pitch turned a glare toward Jack, though it was without menace. Exasperated, he then let out a suffering groan.

"Yes, I am still going on about that. You have never given me a straight answer regarding it. Why have you put up with me? I will be forever thankful that you have, and I will never say that I wish you didn't.. but I wish to know why." Pitch's voice grew softer after his words came through.

Jack simply stared for several moments and appeared to be considering his next words carefully. As those few moments passed, it seemed all too long for Pitch. Growing uncomfortable with the stare, he averted his eyes, looking downcast.

"Pitch, what's past is past. You know good and well how I stand on that." When Pitch looked as though he was going to interrupt, Jack sat up and held up a hand. "No, let me finish." He sent a look of fond chastisement before continuing. "Yes, you have done some god awful things in the past. Yes, I used to hate you. Yes, those Nightmares you used to send after me were a pain in the ass and quite honestly smelled awful. I still swear you sent me the worst ones.." The last bit was said with a slight grin and a hint of laughter, and the ever fond smile continued the whole way through. "But despite our disagreements, I still love you. You do not take advantage of your powers anymore. You do not release the Nightmares at unsuspecting spirits who were just trying to take advantage of a cool sunny day, thank god.. nor toward others who do not need it for that matter. And I will _never_ be able to hate you. Not after all that we have been through. Especially after your form of 'courting'." After giving his own soft sigh, he chuckled.

"I still cannot believe that you did that.." Jack continued as he finished chuckling. Pitch gave into his own sad laughter. Jack always knew how to dispel any doubts that Pitch had. They had started out so different one could say they were destined to be mortal enemies. Though it is also often said that the line between hate and love is thin, and it is often easy to cross if gone about the proper way.

Ahh, the courting..

"If I recall, you were quite averse to the idea at first.." Pitch chuckled as the thoughts were brought to the forefront of his mind.

"Yes, well, let's not bring that up.. so what do you want for breakfast?" Jack was suddenly sitting up and looking away with a smirk, though his flushed cheeks were taking away any affect it might have had.

"Jack, you know as well as I that we do not need to eat. Although, since you are so intent on changing the topic, I think I have a good substitute." Pitch sent a smirk and leer toward the winter sprite, eyes lighting when blue eyes turned suddenly and locked onto gold.

"Oh? and what might that substitute be?" Jack's grin became lecherous.

Picking himself up from the chair he had been sitting in, Pitch made his way to the bed that Jack was occupying. "It is a topic that requires our immediate attention. Though, it might happen to double as a wonderful appetizer." With this, Jack then sent a quick wide smirk, but then schooled it down to a worried yet pleasantly 'surprised' smile.

"Oh, I hope it is not too serious, it does sound promising however." His schooled expression fell away as it turned into a devious grin. "If it is so serious, let us take it to the main quarters then shall we?" Taking in Pitch's slightly shocked expression, Jack propelled himself off of the bed and started out of the room in mock retreat.

"Come back here Frosty, I wasn't done with you yet." Grabbing Jack by the waist, Pitch pulled him back onto the bed and straddled him.

"Hey now, don't call me that! Frosty was nothing more than a rebellious bit of magic that was-" Pitch cut off the predictable speech by initiating a searing kiss.

Moaning, Jack let the invading muscle into his mouth without protest. The heat between them grew, and their blood began rushing south.

Panting, Jack broke the kiss and led it down the older spirits neck. Nipping and sucking, Jack continued his journey to the nether regions of the mans torso.

Hearing the man moan above him, he felt himself throb. The man above him obviously felt his need and smirked. Pushing gently back, Pitch started to give his partner some relief.

Taking the cool length in his mouth, he led Jack to the edge of oblivion. Just as he was about to go over, Pitch ceased his ministration.

Growling, Jack glared at Pitch and sent a curse. "Oh, don't fret love, surely you don't want to come yet?" The question was sweetly given, but it was hardly sweetly received.

Just as Jack was about to retort, Pitch pressed in. With a hiss, Jack's eyes closed as he attempted to relax his muscles.

"Ah! You bastard.." Jack mumbled as he was brought even closer to the edge with every thrust. With deep breaths, short breaths, and moans, he tossed his head back with another hiss of pleasure.

Every thrust was hitting right on his prostrate, and every hit brought more stars into his vision.

"So close.." He moaned and gave another short cry. He knew that Pitch was close too if his breathing was anything to go by. Short ragged breaths were being released onto sensitive skin around his neck, making that much harder to restrain himself.

"Not yet.." Pitch murmured softly against his skin. They were both so close to reaching completion it was almost painful. Giving one more thrust, Pitch then bit down on Jack's skin, tipping him over the edge.

Screaming, Jack's vision turned white for a few moments and he felt Pitch reaching completion only two strokes later. With a grunt, Pitch then rolled to Jack's right so as to not crush the younger spirit.

Catching their breath, they simply lay drinking in the sound of the other's breathing for a few moments.

Turning, Jack gave as innocent a grin as he could considering their activities of just a few minutes previous. "So, if that was the appetizer, care to start on the main dish?" His grin widened further still when Pitch's response was to groan.

"You will be the death of me one of these days. Who knew you would be a little minx." Turning a fond smile over at the winter spirit, he chuckled.

Jack merely gave a laugh. "Well then, it sure is a good thing we are immortal then, isn't it?" Pitch simply gave a small grin and gave Jack a soft kiss.

"Indeed. And I wouldn't have it any other way." With that, he leaned over the sprite again and gave him a deep loving kiss.

Yes, it may have started rough, but he could definitely live with this for the rest of eternity.

* * *

_A/N : ... And there you have it! Thank you for reading! Now please review, insecurities abound at times, especially with stories such as this. _

_I might add other oneshots on to this, so it might become a collection of BlackxFrost interactions. Not all of them will contain smut, and I might just add them on as separate stories.. I don't know yet. _

_Anyways.. review review review! Please with extra stories of Jack on top? _


End file.
